Embodiments of these landing gears are already known to the prior art. Such landing gears are generally installed on aircraft intended for very short trips and which are commonly referred to as commuters.
Among these prior-art embodiments, there are none which fulfill all the criteria regarding solidity, reliability, minimum size and manufacturing simplicity.
It is an essential object of this invention to overcome these drawbacks and to provide a main landing gear of the tandem fuselage type of simple design and also providing good reliability and good solidity while maintaining full safety.